Episode 6582 (18th June 2013)
Plot Rhona heads off to her support session, lying to Paddy that she's going to a Pilates class. She notices her tyre is flat and gets the bus instead. Gennie is mad that Nikhil has quit his job at the factory. Megan gets more and more worried as she tries to contact Robbie. Declan rubs it in her face that a staging supplier she was going to do a deal with has gone bust. Kerry overhears Bob telling Dan he doesn't want her at Dale Head. Rhona arrives at the support meeting, she lies that her name is Lucy. Nikhil struggles to find work. Megan panics to Nicola that she did actually do the deal with the staging supplier that's gone bust and in the process has lost Declan a lot of money. She frantically searches for an insurance policy. Declan walks in on them talking about it and she's forced to tell him. Robbie arrives back. Rhona chats to a man named Wayne at the support session. They resume the circle and she's asked to share some information with the group. She panics, makes an excuse and leaves. Simon catches up with her, she tells him she's not been through anything like what the others have been through and it's made her realise she's not got problems as bad as them. Megan and Robbie argue over him leaving. Jai asks Gennie to talk sense into Nikhil, but she defends him. Moira passes Rhona waiting for a bus and gives her a lift back to the village. Declan catches Adam attacking Robbie when he notices him back in the village. Declan warns Robbie that he's responsible for Megan's clumsiness for work and he'll be looking to him to replace any costs he incurs for any future stunts he decides to pull. Gennie and Nikhil make up as she informs him she stood up for him at work. Rhona lies that the session went great. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Karen - Janet Relph *Simon - Norman Murray *Wayne - Andy Barnes Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, Offices *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen, Stairs *Café Main Street *Vets Surgery - Front garden *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Sharma & Sharma *Hotten Community Hall - Meeting room *A road in Hotten Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes